Cars: cita
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Cruz invita a Jackson a una cita! Y luego Jackson lo hace despues? -Jackson Storm x Cruz Ramírez- -versión humanos-


**¡Cars y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

Cruz realmente estaba nerviosa. ¿como esa idea se le había ocurrido?, ¿invitar al rival de McQueen?.

Definitivamente había algo mal con ella. Pero… verlo sonreír, ver sus lindos ojos azules oscuros… ¡él era un idiota!

Inhalo y exhalo una y otra vez, tratando de calmarse.

"Bien Cruz, solo lo vas a invitar, solo una cita y nunca lo volverás a invitar o pensar en él" se dijo a sí misma mientras se acercaba a Jackson Storm.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó molesto. La cara de Cruz se volvió roja, ¿en verdad haría esto?.

"Quiero tener una cita contigo" por un momento los ojos de Jackson se ampliaron. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

"oh? ¿Así que la joven entrenadora del viejo Mcqueen, quiere salir conmigo?" ante la pregunta. El corazón de Cruz empezó a latir más rápido.

Ignorando por un momento a Cruz, Jackson giró sus ojos a la izquierda y vio a Mcqueen. Este Lo miraba con irá e hizo el signo de contarle el cuello.

Sobrio y volvió a mirar a Cruz, que se veía nerviosa.

"Claro, me gustaría salir a un cita contigo" al volver a ver a Mcqueen.

Observó que ahora estaba siendo detenido por su amigo que manejaba la vieja y oxidada grúa, también Francesco lo detenía.

Al volver a ver a Cruz noto que ya no estaba, solo quedó un papel del lugar y fecha de la cita.

* * *

Sally y Flo miraban como Cruz se probaba varios vestidos y cada uno era desechado.

Sally suspiro, ya había pasado media hora de intentos de encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Flo buscaba en el ropero diferentes vestidos y se los entregaba a Cruz y está repetía el procedimiento: ponérselo, criticarlo, probarse otro.

Es continuo hasta que sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

Sally se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla vio a su novio con un paquete. Sally levantó una ceja divertida.

"Cállate" murmuró Mcqueen aunque Sally no hubiera dicho nada. Lightning empujó la caja a sus manos y caminó hasta Mate y Francesco, los tres se fueron en dirección del cine.

Sally sonrió y entró, realmente su novia era muy lindo.

"adivina quien te trajo un regalo" dijo Sally en tono alegre.

* * *

Cruz miró maravillada cómo se veía.

Llevaba puesto un vestido lolita decorado con toques azules oscuros. Era muy lindo, también los acompañaba dos zapatos con un poco de tacón negros y medias largas negras.

"hmm,hmm! Nena! te ves preciosa! Ese chico Mcqueen tiene un buen gusto para la ropa!" Flo alabo mientras Sally no perdió tiempo y tomó varias fotos.

"Recuerda! Si Jackson intenta sobrepasarse, le das una fuerte patada en la entrepierna!" Cruz se río ante el comentario de Flo.

"lo tendré en mente" mientras se acercaba a la puerta se giró.

"Gracias por todo! Y también díganle a Mcqueen gracias por el vestido!" y con eso Cruz se marchó.

"si el la daña, lo mató " advirtió Sally.

Flo no pudo evitar reírse.

"Mcqueen dijo lo mismo"

* * *

Jackson al verla sólo pudo quedarse sorprendido por cómo vestía. Se veía preciosa, aun mejor que las chicas con la que había salido anteriormente.

La cara de Cruz se volvió roja al notar cómo la miraba.

"comenzamos?" preguntó nerviosa. Jackson sonrió y se acercó.

"Vamos" sonrió mientras caminaban juntos.

* * *

Desde un techo tanto Lightning y Sally vigilaban.

"¿No crees que te pasaste?" preguntó Sally mientras trataba de llevarse a Mcqueen del techo.

Suspirando Mcqueen se río y se dejó llevar por Sally.

Si el la lastima, no volverá a ver la luz del día.

Porque todos sabían que Mcqueen la quería como una hija. Y como cualquier padre, es protector con su hija.

* * *

 _ **Versión alternativa:**_

Jackson miró enojado como Mcqueen abrazaba a Cruz.

Esa muestra de afecto hacía hervir su sangre.

Giro y pronto mientras caminaba un plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Mcqueen tendría una carrera, pero, Cruz se quedaría y! Si! El podría tener una cita!. Sin que el viejo Mcqueen lo interrumpa o arruine sus planes y con eso en mente siguió su camino.

* * *

Mcqueen miró enojado mientras conducía, algo estaba mal… muy mal.

"Que pasa ahora?" suspiro Sally.

"siento que algo anda muy mal" dijo mientras aceleraba pasando a otros auto.

"debes estar nervioso por la carrera, trata de tranquilizarte" dijo cansaba Sally.

A veces su novio podía ser muy terco

* * *

Cruz miraba maravillada por la vista de la playa, el atardecer era hermoso!

Pero Jackson sólo miraba a Cruz, lo linda que se veía en el vestido corto naranja, su pelo castaño oscuro teñido con tintes naranjas en algunos mechones y su ojos marrones brillaban.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Jackson sonó.

Atendiendo la voz enojada de McQueen se escuchó.

"hazle daño o besala y te rompo las piernas" amenazó Mcqueen, pero Jackson sólo corto.

Y volvió a sonreír le a Cruz.

* * *

Desde el otro lado Mcqueen aceleró pasando a los demás vehículos.

/wow! Parece que Mcqueen tiene ganas de ganar!/ el comentarista dijo mientras veía como Mcqueen sobrepasaba a todos los demás conductores.

Pero Mcqueen sólo pensaba en que el Bastardo de Storm estaba a solas con su hija!, digo entrenadora!.

* * *

Pero, como sabía que estaban en una cita?

Esa pregunta se podría responder como! Instintos de padre protector!


End file.
